


Gold and Blue

by neeash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Armin is just too cute, First Time, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeash/pseuds/neeash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins with some friendly banter and then the majority of it is smut between Jean and Armin. Let me warn that this is SMUT SO THERE IS SEX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Blue

“Hey, Armin are you going out with anyone?”

Even though it was a normal, friendly intended question from Reiner, Armin's reaction went beyond their expectations as he choked and spluttered on his intake of water resulting into Eren slapping his back violently so he could retain his rhythm of breathing. When the coughing finally subsided, Armin peered through his eyelashes to observe a certain someone's behaviour before answering the awaiting question.

“Um- I don't-”

“Yeah he's going out with someone,” The same certain someone intercepted, staring at him with his shiny golden eyes. “Aren't you Armin?”

Armin snapped his head up, meeting his boyfriend's gaze with reddened cheeks. “Huh, mmhm... Yeah I am.”

Eren, his best friend burst into a heap of laughter ending up slapping Armin's back once again but this time with a different intention. On the other hand, Annie sent Armin a curious expression while Mikasa cleverly read the situation and drew her attention away to something a little more interesting.

“Hey Jean, you never said anything!” Connie yelled, feigning hurt by the betrayal.

Jean just rolled his eyes, sipping his fizzy drink. “Need I remind you of the time where you ceased to tell me about the whole beef catastrophe- Sasha, I'm talking about you too!”

Connie and Sasha shared a smirk, both of them smiling innocently up at their friend as they all remembered about the amount of shit Jean had gotten into for the stolen fillet of beef. Armin and Eren began laughing as they recalled Jean's punishment, a total duration of an entire month.

“Tell your little boyfriend that my calloused hands say hello,” Jean muttered to Eren who smiled at him sheepishly.

“He wouldn't listen to me anyway,” Eren countered honestly, the smug smile still plastered on his face as he thought of Levi. “Believe me. I've tried everything.”

Soon after the clock hit midnight and the circle of friends began to dissipate. Armin couldn't help but feel rather relieved that his relationship with Jean was out in the open. Also at the fact that neither one them seemed to have anything negative opposing it which made him realise that he made rather long- life friends which was reasonable since either one of them could die at any moment.

Eren looked over his best friend. “Hey Armin, you coming?”

“Oh, he will be,” Jean stepped into the conversation, a glint of amusement gleaming in his eyes.

Eren and Jean shared a knowing look as they smirked in acknowledgement, leaving poor Armin to decode the joke between the lines only to find himself frustrated that there was nothing hidden- at least for his logical, professional thinking. He just shook his head, readying himself to leave Jean's room when his boyfriend held him back by his shoulders from behind.

“Where do you think you're going, sweetheart,” Jean teased, lightly kissing his neck.

Armin bit his lip, his cheeks flushed from the new-found attention of his friends and Jeans close proximity. He couldn't believe Jean was suddenly showcasing their relationship so openly. It wasn't that Armin had a real issue with it since he had witnessed his friends make out many times before however it made him a little uncomfortable knowing that there were potentially other people watching their sensual actions. Perhaps it merely embarrassed the little blonde boy.

Sasha whistled after she gulped down her chunk of baked potato. “Whew, at least wait until we're out of your way.”

As Annie passed them, she monotonously said. “Horny bastards.”

This caused Armin to jump out of his skin, startled by everyone's words even more so with Mikasa's supportive pat as well as a thumbs up. He desperately wondered exactly what they were insinuating about what was going to happen between him and his tall, brunette boyfriend. Lastly Eren slapped his ass, shared one last grin with Jean before wishing the both of them a very good night, shutting the door behind him with a resonating click of the handle.

Armin glanced back at the closed door, his nervous quivers on display as well as his flushed face. He was beyond embarrassed about the previous scene and couldn't internally encourage himself enough to directly look at his partner in the current moment. It was all too overwhelming for the blonde boy to handle in a rational manner.

“Armin,” Jean spoke his name with his usual deep, rich tone. “Armin, look at me.”

However the demand wasn't complied and so Jean silently inched closer to his boyfriend, their shadows mingling as he hooked a long finger under Armin's soft chin, forcefully bringing his eyes to meet with his. Armin jut out his pink lips slightly while he stared back into the shining golden eyes that held such a passionate intensity. Trailing his finger agonizingly slow to meet with Armin's pouting bottom lip, Jean's eyes dimmed and he leant forward.

Jean smiled. “Don't seduce me like that, my innocent little Armin.”

His words reverberated from the caged walls, the minty, cool breath from Jean's mouth heating Armin all the way from his cheeks to his growing erection. How was Armin supposed to react to the new situation? He raked his profound brain for a way that would satisfy at least Jean, but he came up with nothing but an expression that displayed his nervousness towards the new kind of experience. Little did Armin know that Jean craved for the sort of clueless behaviour he naturally conveyed.

Gently, Jean pressed his lips to Armin's while knitting his fingers through his blonde hair. Armin widened his eyes in response when Jean detached his mouth, staring deeply into the smaller boy's watery blue eyes.

“Open your mouth,” Jean whispered, his lips brushing against Armin's as he spoke.

With hooded eyes, Armin clenched his hands into small fists absolutely having no idea on how he was meant to deal with his erratic heart and throbbing lips. He didn't realise he was crying until Jean softly but swiftly pecked along his wet cheeks, pausing to teasingly release a trail of hot breath on Armin's lips. Armin bit down on the inside of his cheeks in order to refrain from moaning out his pleasure although Jean merely smirked at the amount of effort he gathered up to stop himself from being loud.

Unbuttoning the first two buttons of Armin's shirt, Jean tucked a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear, peppering a few kisses on it causing Armin to release a strangled, guttural moan. Oh, so he's sensitive at his ear, Jean mentally noted before gently catching his earlobe between his teeth, grazing them along from the top of Armin's ear to the dip below it, belonging to his neck.

“Mmh... ngh,” Armin chocked out, the bottom of his stomach burning with need.

Jean travelled back up to his ear. “Armin... Open your mouth,” He repeated the words slowly and made sure to drag out each breath to blow on his sensitive ear.

Reluctantly, Armin parted his pulsating lips with his eyes squeezed shut as the anticipation of what was to occur rendered him unaware of how his hands clutched at Jean's shirt for balance. Jean was slightly glad Armin couldn't witness the desire in his eyes because he knew it would quite frankly scare his little boyfriend. Closing his own eyes, he dragged his tongue up from Armin's chin to his voluptuous lips, capturing the bottom one with his teeth, nipping at it.

“Ah- ah,” Armin's voice heightened in volume as his knees buckled under the heat. “St- mmhm...”

Pulling an inch away, Jean analysed the smaller partner's facial expression, startled with himself at how turned on he resulted into becoming after. He gulped, wondering how on earth he was going to hold himself back from full-on attacking Armin in the heated atmosphere. Leaning back into Armin's personal bubble, his tongue darted out to brush against the blonde's causing for another throaty moan to erupt. The sound sent vibrations back and forth through their entwined mouth, Jean's tongue skilfully wrapping itself around Armin's pink muscle. Armin tried to hold onto the grasp of reality but as Jean licked and tasted every centimetre of his mouth, he found that he had already lost himself to him. Especially when he mewled when Jean broke away from his lips, doing the sensual action ever so slowly to create a thin string of saliva connecting them. Armin panted, his chest rising up and down as he absent-mindedly licked away the excess saliva around his mouth, not seeming to realise that Jean watched him do so with hawk eyes. Jean kissed him deeply once more before manoeuvring his lips further below.

Armin tightened his grasp, feeling his legs tremble weakly. “J-Jean... I mmm... can't stand,”

Abruptly, Jean hooked his long, muscular arms around him, picking Armin up from the wooden floor. In response, Armin squeaked when he felt his legs dangle beneath and immediately shut his eyes tight not knowing what to expect. He gasped when he felt Jean release his grasp causing for Armin to flail onto something soft and familiar.

“H-huh?” Armin stammered out, suddenly feeling self-conscious when he realised his neck was completely bare and that his trousers appeared tighter than normal, especially from the crotch area. “Jean?”

The mattress of the bed dipped when Jean pressed his right knee onto it along with placing both hands on either side of Armin, as if trapping him. Armin glanced at the position of the pair, feeling his back instinctively lean back into the mattress as Jean hovered over him. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Jean kissed him deeply.

From the way Armin slightly squirmed and placed his small hands on his abdomen only seemed to turn Jean on even more causing him to kiss his way down to his collarbone while unbuttoning the rest of Armin's shirt. Armin's chest mirrored the quick speed of his heavy pants to which Jean ran his fingers over, stopping at one of his pink nipples.

“So beautiful,” Jean whispered over it, breathing over the tip teasingly.

Almost instantly, Armin arched his back when Jean began to slowly suck at the hard nib while gently squeezing the other one. Armin's mewls were all he needed to carry on with the foreplay and so Jean did so efficiently, making sure to suck harder as well as nibble gently at the protruding, pink set of flesh. The actions caused Armin to practically claw at his shirt from the frustration on not knowing where else he could position his hands.

Eventually removing his mouth, he analysed the red undertone outlining each hard nipple, marvelling at the result. He could feel himself growing hotter at the sight especially at the flustered expression Armin wore as the dent in his plump lips gave away to how he bit down hard on it in order to quieten himself down. Jean could hear him plenty and he was sure so could the rest of the dorm.

Leaning down to kiss him, Jean trailed his hands lower and lower until it met with the belt of his trousers to which he unbuckled with ease. Armin gasped into his mouth when he felt fingers wrapping around his hard length.

“Mmngh!” Armin moaned, the noise echoing through the walls of their mouths.

Jean let out a little chuckle as he shifted below, positioning his mouth at the tip of Armin's cock. As if shy (which they both knew wasn't the case), Jean pressed his lips against the tip in a slow, soft motion. Armin's reaction exceeded Jean's expectation since he grabbed hold of the taller one's hair, threading his fingers through it while letting out a rather lengthy, loud moan.

“Hah... Jean..!”

Suddenly his mouth was engulfing the hardened shaft, making sure to lick and suck at it simultaneously. Armin didn't even bother holding back his voice any longer because he used his strength to arch himself into Jean's enveloping mouth. Jean invited Armin's light thrusts deeper into his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste and enticing smell.

Armin gasped. “J-Jean no more! I-I- ngh, I'm going- to come!”

Hearing the words only encouraged Jean to suck on his cock more harshly, smiling to himself when he felt his little boyfriend's body jerk as he released his sweetness into Jean's mouth. Although Armin was against him drinking it, Jean held onto him as he slurped all the remains. With a satisfied smile, Jean lifted himself up from Armin's already tired body and held out two fingers.

“Suck,” Jean demanded, his golden eyes fiery with lust as he unbuttoned his shirt with his free hand as well as slipping off his trousers to leave himself in his boxers. “You don't want it to hurt, right?”  
Armin's eyes widened as he got the idea of what Jean was planning to do next with him. Hesitantly, Armin bopped his head forward, allowing the intrusion to enter his mouth. He made sure to coat the two fingers with saliva, moisturising them with the best of his ability. Soon after, Jean retrieved his fingers staring lustfully down at Armin as he rubbed at his puckering hole. With a light moan, Armin closed his eyes to experience it fully. When Jean pushed in his first finger, he could feel the soft insides squeezing tightly around him, even more so when he inserted the next finger.

“Agh!”

Turned on more so than before which seemed inhumanely impossible, Jean watched his trembling boyfriend. “How does it feel, Armin?”

“Mmn... I don't ngh- know... Hah it feels- weird.”

He could feel his fingers stretching out the pink muscles that in return sucked him in further. After he had three fingers inside him, Jean just observed Armin's reaction towards the intrusion. His protruding erection was bordering the line of being painful especially when he could witness how sexy Armin was even though he had no idea. Armin's hair was sprawled all over the covers, his cheeks rosy and his eyes hooded as the pleasure began to kick in. To put it lightly, it drove Jean to the brink of insanity.

Jean removed his fingers roughly and in response Armin let out an echoing gasp, his hands clutching at the crinkled sheet beneath them. “J-Jean?” Armin breathed out hoarsely, his lips positioned in a slight pout as he watched the taller one with wondering blue eyes. However Jean decided he wasn't going to hold off any longer as he revealed his erected member, pressing it against Armin's hole.

“Mmngh...” Armin whimpered, as Jean's cock thrust past the wet opening, stretching it even further as the head finally squeezed in. “Agh! Ahngh mm n-no!”

Even though Armin's words were of objection, the tightness of his ass-hole spoke otherwise which caused Jean to push in deeper, grunting deeply as he did so. It was tight despite the lengthy preparation which occurred only moments ago but that only increasingly riveted Jean since he was horny as fuck. Armin could feel himself opening up gradually, but that didn't stop his boyfriend who continued to force his entire cock in.

“It hurts! Jean-please ngh!”

Tears spilled, falling down his cheeks as he began to whimper helplessly. Being stretched open so suddenly was new to him and honestly was a painful experience he didn't want to go through again. On the other hand, Jean was enjoying having his dick squeezed and heated from the soft flesh that constricted him but seeing at how much pain was displayed on poor Armin's face made him feel rather guilty.

Stroking his rosy cheeks tenderly, Jean reassured. “I'm so sorry that it hurts so much, Armin. If you want to, we can stop?” Even though Jean really, truly, hand-on-heart, absolutely didn't want to, also didn't know if he could but if it was for Armin's sake then he had to no matter the circumstance.

Why give a fuck about blue balls when there were going to be titans eating them anyway?

“Mmm, n-no it's okay,” Armin protested, his voice light and eyes shining. “It just hurts- a bit... ngh keep going... Please Jean?”

Jean didn't need confirming twice that he could proceed with fucking his boyfriend but before he lost himself, he knew he had to make this a positive moment for Armin since it was his virginity lost. So Jean leaned down and captured an open kiss, licking around his mouth vigorously as if to keep him busy as he ever so slowly pushed deeper and deeper until Armin had stopped painfully groaning.

Clutching at the duvet covers, Armin released a resounding moan as he feel a sudden burst of heat at his core, rushing through his body. “Ahh! Ngh Jean- there hah!”

Wasting no time, Jean figured he had finally brushed against his prostate and so as he angled himself as he pulled out, then suddenly pounding Armin's body so violently, in a sex-craved frenzy. Armin couldn't contain any one of his drawn-out mewls and made sure to sound his pleasure in doing so. He blushed at the dirty words Jean uttered to him, reddening even more when he himself demanded that he didn't stop.

“Jean-Jean-Jean!” Armin screamed, every sensitive part of body feeling as if it was lit on fire. “Ah, I'm coming!”

Almost immediately, Jean came, spilling his release deep within Armin who came merely seconds after. The both of them collapsed on the bed, sweaty and tired but Jean planted a lingering kiss at Armin's forehead.

“I love you, Armin.”

Armin rolled over to his side, facing Jean, his boyfriend and smiled.

“Me too,” Armin swallowed back a yawn, stretching out a hand to touch his face before closing his eyes. “I love you, Jean...”

**Author's Note:**

> Eek so I hope you all enjoyed reading that! This was actually my first time writing smut and I obviously had to start it off with Jean/Armin because that is pair is just ugh my heart.  
> Anyway, have a nice day! :)


End file.
